


Worth A Shot

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Implied Smut, Teasing, Wounded Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Reader gets injured during a hunt, Dean fixes her up, feelings get involved.





	Worth A Shot

“Those are going to have to come off,” Dean ruffled through his duffle bag looking for the med kit.

“Don’t be silly, just give me a pair of scissors and I’ll cut em open,” I replied, hobbling my way over to where he was. I swayed trying to stand up, not quite having full balance capabilities.

“Y/N, sit back down,” Dean turned and guided me onto the edge of his bed. “You’re dripping blood all over the place. Plus, I don’t want you fainting.”

“I’m fine, really Dean. There’s no need to make such a big fuss,” I said as I plopped a little harder than I meant to onto the bed, wincing at the pain.

To be honest, my leg was throbbing, but I wasn’t about to let Mr. I’m a Badass Dean Winchester know that. He’d treat me like a china doll if he knew the amount of pain I really was in.

Dean raised one eyebrow, questioning whether to believe my words or actions. He pulled the med kit from his bag and set it on the bed next to me.

Dean’s eyes focused on my thigh as he bent over, his hands gently ran over my jeans skirting the wound. “There’s no way around it. These have to come off. I cannot patch you up with all of this pulling at your legs.”

“Fine,” I responded, cursing myself for wearing tight-fitting jeans to go hunting. I braced my hands on the edge of the bed and began pushing myself up, I bit down on my bottom lip to avoid screaming at the pain. It was pointless, the pain shot through me like white-hot lightning. I cursed loudly and fell painfully back down onto the bed.

“You okay?” Dean asked, his voice full of concern.

“Yeah,” I gritted through clenched teeth, “Just great.”

Dean held his hands up in surrender. He actually looked a little hesitant to continue, which took me by surprise.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to growl at you. I’ll be fine. I just don’t know how I’m going to get these off, it’s not like I can put all my weight on that leg…” I sighed in frustration.

“May I?” Dean slowly approached me.

A lump caught in my throat, so I nodded my head just slightly.

Dean moved very slowly. One foot forward, then kneeled down on one knee, followed shortly by the other. Sliding one knee forward, then the other, he inched towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. The warm light coming from the small bedside light caused his eyes to sparkle. Suddenly I became very aware of the specks of gold hiding in his emerald irises.

One more slide forward and his torso was centered between my legs, but still plenty of space between us to not yet feel the warmth of his body. It was more intimate, closer than he had been to me in a long time and I was starting to feel light-headed from his nearness. Or maybe that was from the blood loss.

Dean bit his lower lip, contemplating his next move. As that plump lip was released, I couldn’t help but stare at his mouth momentarily until the pain throbbed again.

Dean reached out and grabbed my hands, placing them on his broad shoulders. Then he placed his hands firmly on my hips. I breathed in sharply, not expecting the contact, making him release his hold slightly.

“Y/N, do you trust me?” Dean asked sincerely.

“Most days,” I replied with a smirk, trying not to show how flustered he was making me.

The corner of Dean’s lips twitched up before his face became serious again. “And today? Do you trust me today?”

Now it was my turn to delay a response. My gaze left his eyes, drifted to my hand on his shoulder, and then down his arm to his hand resting on my hip. By the time, my eyes met his again I knew that I trusted him more than I ever thought I would. I nodded firmly once, “Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Okay,” Dean said, then swiftly and smoothly lifted me up by my hips. I squeaked out in surprise as that was not what I was expecting. However, he somehow got me vertical without any additional pain happening. His shoulders and back flexed, his biceps bulging at the effort. Dean didn’t dare relax one millimeter. Through a clenched breath and gritted teeth, he instructed me. “Put all your weight through your arms to my shoulders.”

I leaned forward and shifted as much of my weight as I could to my arms. Standing like a flamingo, balancing on my good leg, my arms and thus his upper body bearing the majority of the weight. “Okay muscles. Now what? And no more surprises.”

“Do you have your weight balanced enough for me to let go?” I could hear that he was still holding his breath, afraid to relax yet.

“Yeah, I think I’m good.”

Dean hesitantly released his hold on me, ready to catch me if I should fall. After he was sure I was steady, I felt his shoulders relax slightly and heard him breathe out.

“Still trust me?” Dean asked, looking up at you.

“For now, but you’re on thin ice.” Focusing on putting all my weight to my arms was more difficult than I imagined.

“Sorry, but I knew that you wouldn’t willingly agree to that.”

“Well, you are right there. You are lucky that worked.”

“No luck about it.”

“Oh, so you’ve done this before?” I was really wishing we were having this conversation eye to eye, instead of this awkward angle.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m doing this now.” Dean’s shoulders stiffened back up.

“Okay, got it. So what next?”

“Next, you need to continue to trust me.”

“I do.” I huffed and rolled my eyes.

“No, Y/N. You need to really trust me.” Dean looked up into my eyes and I realized there was much more to what he was saying than the words conveyed.

“Oh. Ok.” I realized at that moment that Dean was about to cross a line, one that neither he nor I had considered crossing before, or at least not that was let known. I had always kept my feelings for Dean bottled up. He wasn’t looking for a relationship and I wasn’t looking for a hookup.

“I would never hurt you on purpose, but to get these off, it’s probably going to hurt. Promise you won’t punch me?”

I wanted nothing more at that moment than to bend down and kiss him, but I knew my leg would not allow for it. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to right now, but no. I won’t.”

Dean’s hands again found my hips, this time without me jumping.

Dean’s hand slid up to the top hem of my jeans, his fingers grazing the bare skin of my hips under my t-shirt. The skin on skin contact was enough for me to take a long deep breath in and hold it, waiting for what was coming next.

I can’t even count all the times I had fantasized about Dean touching me, Dean undressing me, Dean seeing me in my underwear, Dean…No! Was not going to be thinking about any of that!

I was injured, I was hurt, that’s all there was to this, nothing more, nothing less. Just Dean trying to patch me up…but then again. That look in his eyes, the hesitation in his touch. Dean’s eyes slowly trailed down my body as his fingers looped over the top edge of my pants, settling between my jeans and underwear.

Crap. My underwear. He’s never seen me in my underwear. Fuck. Think fast. Which underwear did I put on this morning?

Suddenly I was very unsure about this whole situation. But before I was able to think through what to do about it he had popped the button of my jeans open and was pulling down the zipper.

I watched him as he worked on the task at hand with intense concentration, his tongue sneaking out to wet his bottom lip, making me again wish I could kiss him.

“Uh, Dean. I um-”

“It’s okay, Y/N. I’ve got you.” Dean responded without breaking his focus.

“I know. It’s just that um-I-you-layers-” I stumbled to find words as the zipper to my pants slowly worked its way down, the vibration mixed with Dean staring directly at my crotch making me want for more.

Dean paused for a moment and looked up at me. “You okay there, Y/N?”

I hung my head as a blush rushed to my face. “Yeah, sorry. Ignore me. Just blood loss making my brain fuzzy.”

“Do you need to sit down?”

I giggled a little, thankful for him changing the topic, “Hell no, I’d never get back up.”

Dean smiled and returned his gaze to his task. The zipper finally reached its destination as Dean pulled back the sides sliding his hands into my jeans and around to the back. His hands softly, gently cradled my ass and I said a silent prayer wishing he would squeeze, even just a little. His arms were wrapped around me and momentarily his chest was pushed up against my body. It was over in the blink of an eye though. My pants had slid a few inches down my thighs as Dean pulled slightly back. I didn’t dare look to see which underwear I had thrown on today. I didn’t want to see the look on Dean’s face.

However, the pause in movement was killing me. Then a low hum rumbled through Dean’s chest and I couldn’t help but look at him. However, what I found was a look of pure lust on his face. He wanted me, there was no doubt in my mind. And I wanted him. I shifted my weight slightly to see if I could manage to bend just a tad bit closer, but as soon as I did that, the shooting pain returned.

“Dammit,” I winced at the pain and rebalanced on my flamingo perch. I noticed in the process that I had put on one of my sexier pair of underwear today though, so that made me feel a little better about the situation.

Dean slid his tongue across his lower lip before sucking it into his mouth, slowly letting it fall back out. “Y/N, I have an idea. A way to distract you from the pain, but you would have to completely trust me and be entirely on board with me trying something we haven’t yet. Are you okay with that?”

“Worth a try.” I shrugged, not sure what he had in mind, but willing to do whatever it takes to be in the least amount of pain possible.

Dean lifted up the bottom hem of my t-shirt and kissed my belly. I immediately got butterflies. “Well, that’s one way to help me ignore the pain, but that won’t do much.”

“Who said that was my idea?” Dean smirked. “Just try to relax and focus on me and not on the wound, okay?”

“Mmmhmm.” I hummed as he kissed my stomach again.

He continued to kiss his way down my abdomen. Then as one hand slowly, cautiously worked at peeling the material away from the wound, the other reached around and lightly squeezed my ass.

The whines trying to escape me were a mixture of pain and pleasure and I couldn’t say I wasn’t enjoying every bit of it. Then as if he knew that he was going to be getting to the part that would hurt more, his kisses trailed along the inner thigh seam of my underwear right towards my core. The noises I was making shifted between whines of pain and moans of pleasure as he worked the fabric loose. Just as his kisses were a mere inch away from reaching the apex between my legs, the fabric came loose and my jeans pooled around my ankles.

Dean pulled back with a smirk, proud of the work he had done so far. I, however, was left itching to feel his touch on me again. My eyes were closed, waiting to feel him against me in anyway, waiting for him to continue. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes and sighed heavily.

I groaned in frustration as I lowered my head to my chest.

“Okay, Y/N. That was the easy part, now I’m going to need you to sit back down.”

Dean’s hands found my hips again, but this time it was firmer, more commanding, as he helped me lower back onto the bed. I couldn’t bring myself to look him in the eye. I didn’t want confirmation that my feelings were correct.

Dean got up and walked away from the bed. My heart sank.

Suddenly a glass filled with amber colored liquid appeared in my line of sight. I looked up to find Dean there, a bottle in one hand, my glass in the other.

“You are going to need some liquor coursing through you for the next part,” Dean said as he took a swig from the bottle.

“You aren’t entirely wrong, although the part I need it for might be a little off base.” I grabbed the glass and slammed it back.

“Whoa. Easy there.” Dean said.

“Why?” I snarked, slightly perturbed at him for using his talents against me like he did.

“Because I need you to not be throwing up or passed out.”

“Eh, I’m fine,” I said holding out my glass for a refill.

“So do you want to do this the quick and dirty way or should I distract you some more to help you not to focus on the pain?”

“Are we still talking about fixing my wound or did the topic change?”

“What else would we be talking about?”

“I don’t know.” I grabbed the bottle from his hand and refilled my own glass, tired of waiting for him to decide whether to pour or drink.

After pouring my glass, I looked from my glass to the bottle and decided the bottle was the better option, so I set my glass down and took a good long swig from the bottle.

Dean picked up my glass and took a sip. “We really should start before you get too much liquor in your system.”

“Okay, first off, Mr. Dean Winchester. You don’t know it all. Secondly, I highly doubt you are talented enough to clean and stitch me up while keeping me distracted. And third, I don’t actually need your help, I could do this on my own, ya know?” My words felt heavy on my tongue. I was feeling loopy way sooner than I would have expected to, usually, I could hold my liquor just as well as the boys can, but I clearly forgot to account for the blood loss.

Dean shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he reached over, handed me a piece of leather and took the bottle out of my hands. “Do me a favor and put that in your mouth and don’t bite your tongue off okay?”

“After what you did, you don’t get to boss me around.” The words tumbled out of my mouth before I had a chance to think. 

Dean started silently working on my wound. The liquor must have been doing its job since I could barely feel a thing he was doing. After pulling the bullet out, he finally spoke, “What I did?” Dean asked confused.

It was too late to back out now. “Like you don’t know,” I huffed, rolling my eyes. “Using your charm, using my feelings against me to keep me distracted from the pain and then just leaving me there, hanging, feeling like a damn fool. I’m stupid for letting my feelings get mixed in, I know that. I’m sure that it was to prove some kind of ego boosting point that if you wanted me, really wanted me, how easy you could have me lost in your arms. But overall that was just a terribly mean thing to do, Dean. So you know what? Thanks for the help fixing me up, but if we are done here I think it’s time for me to go.”

“Wait just a second. I haven’t finished and you will need time to rest and heal. Plus, I’m a bit confused,” Dean said as he finished stitching my wound. “Just what do you mean by I used your feelings against you? What feelings?”

“Oh come on, Dean. Are you really telling me you don’t know?” I crossed my arms.

The look on Dean’s face as his gaze moved from my wound to my eyes said it all. He was absolutely clueless and I couldn’t help but giggle at just how adorable he looked when he was confused.

A look of hurt crossed his face for two seconds, making me immediately soften. I wasn’t laughing at him after all. I was laughing at the situation. I unfolded my arms and gently placed one hand along his jaw. Dean’s hand came up to cover mine, his gaze steadying.

“Dean…I don’t know how to explain this to you without turning 50 shades of red. But, I want to be more than your hunting buddy, I-”

Dean cut in, “-You are.”

“Please let me finish. This isn’t easy for me.”

Dean’s lips pressed tightly together as he waited. “My feelings for you go far beyond family, beyond companion, beyond friends. I’ve wanted so much more than that since the day I met you. However, I’m not the type of girl to force a relationship onto someone who clearly isn’t looking for that. You have so much going on in your life and I get that hunters having connections just creates weaknesses for monsters to exploit, so I’ve kept my distance.”

Dean’s eyes widened as I continued to lay it out for him. “I’d love to one day have a true relationship, a real connection with someone, beyond just a quick no commitment hookup, but I know that the life we live just isn’t suited for that. However, if you feel even a part of what I feel-”

I didn’t even get to finish my thought before Dean’s lips were pressed up against mine. His kiss was soft, hesitant, waiting for me to reel back in protest. When I didn’t, his kiss intensified.

I could feel that he was still holding back. I wasn’t sure if it was due to me being injured and him worrying about hurting me, or if it was because he expected me to object to what was happening at any moment. 

I slid my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. My lips parted as his tongue slid into my mouth. My hands pulled at his shoulders as I leaned back, urging him to follow me. He chased my lips as they moved away for a moment, then groaned in frustration.

“Y/N, I want to but-”

“Not like this, not with me hurt?”

“Something like that. Can we just lay together tonight?”

“Either way, it was worth a shot,” I responded as I pulled him down alongside me, draping my arm across his torso.


End file.
